The primary goal ofthe proposed BUILD initiative is to strengthen the ability of California State University, Long Beach (CSULB) to develop a pipeline for advanced doctoral degrees for those population groups most underrepresented in biomedical research. First generation-educated racial and ethnic minorities, people with disabilities, and those from disadvantaged backgrounds are gravely underrepresented in the biomedical disciplines. Data collected as part of our NIH BUILD Planning Grant reinforce the need to address the institutional and contextual barriers that underrepresented students (URS) often face when pursuing biomedical research careers. Through our CSULB BUILD initiative, we will develop and sustain an innovative and transformative infrastructure to engage and retain URS and provide them with exceptional research training and skills that will make them highly competitive for doctoral programs and entry into the biomedical workforce. The specific aims of this initiative are to: 1) Develop student outreach efforts, as well as student and faculty training opportunities, during an initial ramp-up period with our pipeline and research partners; 2) Establish a student research development program that engages URS earlier in their academic development, is larger in scope, and is culturally-responsive to our diverse student population; and 3) Work with our pipeline and research partners to provide cross-campus research opportunities and a sustainable research infrastructure for strengthening the URS doctoral pipeline. Furthermore, institutionalization of these efforts will be accomplished by strengthening the collaboration between our diverse biomedical programs and departments, our community college partners, and NIH-funded mentors at our research partner institutions. RELEVANCE (See instructions): Increased representation of underrepresented students (URS) in biomedical research is imperative to best serve the nation's diverse population and its complex health challenges. The proposed CSULB BUILD initiative aims to develop a sustainable and transformative infrastructure that will engage and retain URS in the biomedical doctoral pipeline through exceptional and innovative research training.